Nightwing
Nightwing is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Nightwing #68: 15 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Nightwing #69: 19 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Nightwing #70: 18 Mar 2020 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Nightwing/Dick Grayson' - The original Robin, Dick Grayson now fights for justice as Nightwing. WikiPedia Allies *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' *'Alfred Pennyworth' *'Batgirl/Barbara Gordon' *'RedRobin/Tim Drake' *'Robin/Damian Wayne' *'BlackBat/Cassandra Cain' *'Batwoman/Kate Kane' Enemies *'Joker' *'Mad Hatter ' *'Poison Ivy' *'Hammer Head' *'Two-face' *'Killer Croc' *'Penguin' *'Lady Vic' *'Mr. Freeze' *'Blockbuster' Minor Characters *Saiko Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Nightwing #69 Nightwing #68 Nightwing #67 Nightwing #66 Nightwing Annual #2 Nightwing #65 Nightwing #64 Nightwing #63 Nightwing #62 Nightwing #61 Nightwing #60 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Nightwing: Old Friends, New Enemies' - Collects the Nightwing stories from Action Comics vol. 1 #613-618 & 627-634, plus Secret Origins #13. "Nightwing teams up with his old friend Speedy as they hunt the villain Cheshire and Roy’s daughter, but Speedy has a secret Nightwing doesn’t suspect." - *'Nightwing: A Knight in Blüdhaven' - Collects vol. 2 #1-8. "Dick Grayson makes a new home for himself in Blüdhaven, Gotham City's deadlier neighbor. Dick soon discovers that, behind the corruption and villainy that permeate the city, there lurks a powerful foe: the newly intelligent, incredibly powerful Blockbuster!" - *'Nightwing: Rough Justice' - Collects vol. 2 #9-18. "Attempting to create his own life and forge his own destiny, Nightwing has begun anew in the city of Blüdhaven. Leaving behind his adolescent days as Robin, the vigilante confronts his own rogues gallery as he faces off against the deadly threats of underworld kingpin Blockbuster, the half-creature, half-human Man-Bat, and the lethal assassin Deathstroke. But even distance and time will not allow him to escape his past, as Nightwing finds himself once again battling the fear-inducing Scarecrow and working side-by-side Batman, when his mentor pays him an unwelcome visit to check up on him." - *'Nightwing: Love and Bullets' - Collects vol. 2 #½, 19, 21-22, 24-29. "The heroic debut and near death of Nite-Wing, the murderous first appearance of the (literally) twisted villain named Torque and Nightwing's reunion with the Huntress after their ill-fated love affair are just some of the stories included." - *'Nightwing: A Darker Shade of Justice' - Collects vol. 2 #30-39. "Since relinquishing the Robin costume and persona, Nightwing has attempted to become his own man outside the shadow of Batman. But when his adopted town of Blüdhaven is overrun with fleeing Gothamites, Dick Grayson realizes that he must return to Gotham City to help his mentor. In a story that features Superman, the Huntress, and the Darknight Detective himself, Nightwing must infiltrate Blackgate Prison and wrest control from the vicious criminals that have taken it over. But in searching for a new life, he may have only found his own death." - *'Nightwing: The Hunt for Oracle' - Collects vol. 2 #41-46 & Birds of Prey vol. 1 #20-21. "Blockbuster, Blüdhaven’s deadliest crime boss, is on a rampage. A mysterious hacker has made Blockbuster’s life difficult for far too long. It’s time for Nightwing—with the help of the Birds of Prey—to hunt this person down and terminate this hacker’s actions once and for all, at whatever cost. And that hacker is Oracle!" - *'Nightwing: Big Guns' - Collects vol. 2 #46-50, Nightwing 80-page Giant, & pages from Nightwing Secret Files. "Dick Grayson needs to clean up the corrupt police force in Blüdhaven…and he gets his chance when he joins the ranks!" - *'Nightwing: On the Razor's Edge' - Collects vol. 2 #52, 54-60. "When an army of ninjas arrive in Blüdhaven, they're only a harbinger of the deadliest threat yet." - *'Nightwing: Year One' - Collects vol. 2 #101-106. "Learn the legendary history of Dick Grayson and his life after Batman fired him, as he gains advice from Superman, aids Deadman, and makes the decisions that lead him to become a new crimefighter!" - *'Nightwing: Mobbed Up' - Collects vol. 2 #107-111. "Ex-cop Grayson feels his life spiral out of control after being adopted into one of New York City's crime families. Can he escape this new odyssey into the depths of the criminal underworld?" - *'Nightwing: Renegade' - Collects vol. 2 #112-117. "This tale continues the adventures of Dick Grayson's double life in Blüdhaven, guest-starring Lex Luthor, Deathstroke and Oracle." - *'Nightwing: Brothers in Blood' - Collects vol. 2 #118-122. "One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, there are two Nightwings on the prowl in New York - and one is a murderous madman! Now the twin crime bosses the Pierce Brothers want the head of Nightwing, and they don't care which one!" - *'Nightwing: Love and War' - Collects vol. 2 #125-132. "Nightwing faces off against Raptor, a powerful new foe wanted by the police for murder. Nightwing finds himself in the uncomfortable position of trying to save the villain from the law and the mysterious people who are trying to kill him after he discovers the possibility that this criminal didn't kill anyone." - *'Nightwing: The Lost Year' - Collects vol. 2 #133-137 & Annual #2. "Explores the lost year of Dick Grayson's life, after he quit being the Dark Knight's partner and before he joined the New Teen Titans. It's the year a friend, a foe, and a love from the past returned from the darkness to haunt him and changed his life forever." - *'Nightwing: Freefall' - Collects vol. 2 #140-146. "When the bodies of fallen villains begin to disappear, Nightwing is drawn into a web of intrigue involving Talia al Ghul and the diabolical Dr. Creighton Kendall." - *'Nightwing: The Great Leap' - Collects vol. 2 #147-153. "When the Dark Knight's adversary Two-Face tries to take a bite out of the Big Apple, it's up to Nightwing to pluck the city from the crazed madman's grasp." - *'Nightwing, vol. 1: Traps and Trapezes' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. "Haley's Circus, the big top where Dick once performed, makes a stop on its tour in Gotham City - bringing with it murder, mystery and superhuman evil. To uncover more clues as to why a mysterious assassin is targetting him, Nightwing joins the Haley's Circus tour in order to find more clues and protect those he loves. But as Dick becomes closer acquainted with the big top he grew up with, he discovers there's a much deeper, darker secret to be discovered." - - - *'Nightwing, vol. 2: Night of the Owls' - Collects vol. 3 #8-12 & 0. "Dick Grayson must face a deadly adversary as he learns of his connection to the mysterious Court of Owls. But even if he can stop an undead assassin, he’ll still have to deal with an anti-Gotham City army—and the mysterious Paragon." - - *'Nightwing, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 3 #13-18, plus Batman vol. 2 #17. "The Joker returns to Gotham City, and he’s more dangerous than ever! The Joker sets his twisted sights on the members of the Bat-Family and hits them where it hurts—and for Dick Grayson, that means going after the family he’s built up for the past year at Haly’s Circus!" - - *'Nightwing, vol. 4: Second City' - Collects vol. 3 #19-24. "After The Joker’s attack on the Bat-family, Nightwing finds himself in a new city with an unlikely ally, The Prankster. Together they are hunted by the mysterious Mask Killer while Dick tries to find the man who killed his parents, Tony Zullo." - - *'Nightwing, vol. 5: Setting Son' - Collects vol. 3 #25-30 & Annual #1. "Nightwing has moved to Chicago, but the ghosts of Gotham City won’t let him be. The Mad Hatter forces Nightwing into an uneasy alliance with the mysterious Marionette – and the sins of Dick’s past will come back to haunt him unless he can make peace with his previous life." - - *'Nightwing, vol. 1: Better Than Batman' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4, 7-8 & Rebirth. "He's been Robin, he's been a super spy, a ghost. Now, Dick Grayson finds himself back in Gotham City fighting to reclaim the life that was taken from him. But when a new evil threatens those closest to Dick, as Nightwing he must once again choose whether or not to tear himself away from his home in order to combat this dark force." - *'Nightwing, vol. 2: Back to Blüdhaven' - Collects vol. 4 #9-15. "Nightwing takes off for the city of Blüdhaven, hoping to find a fresh start. Instead, he finds foes who’ve waited years for payback against the one-time Boy Wonder as a serial killer stalks the streets, framing him for crimes he didn’t commit." - *'Nightwing, vol. 3: Nightwing Must Die' - Collects vol. 4 #16-21. "Hate has come to Blüdhaven and he wants to tear Nightwing’s world apart! Nightwing and Robin go around the globe trying to track down Shawn Tsang, Nightwing’s girlfriend who has been kidnapped. Nightwing finds himself up against old foes like Professor Pyg, the new villain Deathwing and even worse…the man who wants to destroy the legacy of Batman and Robin…Dr. Simon Hurt!" - *'Nightwing, vol. 4: Blockbuster' - Collects vol. 4 #22-28. "One of the classic villains from Nightwing’s past shows up in Blüdhaven looking to use his brute force to exploit the city’s crime syndicates for protection. But it’s this rogues intellect that is going to be his real weapon in taking over Nightwing’s town. It’s up to the former Robin to stand up to this longtime nemesis, and he’ll have to use not only physical but also mental strength to take on this deadly and cerebral foe." - *'Nightwing, vol. 5: Raptor's Revenge' - Collects vol. 4 #30-34. "Raptor reveals something to Nightwing about this past that he didn't know, culminating in an epic battle, the ramifications of which will be felt across the city of Blüdhaven!" - *'Nightwing, vol. 6: The Untouchable' - Collects vol. 4 #35-43. "Nightwing finally feels like he’s got his life in Blüdhaven under control. But the one thing he wasn’t expecting was for a case from his past in Gotham City to rear its head here—a murderer he never set eyes on, but whose unmistakable signature has arrived in his new city!" - *'Nightwing, vol. 7: The Bleeding Edge' - Collects vol. 4 #44-49 & Annual #1. "A new technologist sets his sights on Blüdhaven, creating a holographic, interconnected city where everyone is an individual and part of a larger network. It’s the Internet made physical. Gentrification on gigabyte-laced steroids. But when this new utopia encroaches on his turf, Nightwing starts to uncover a sinister plot based not on revenge … but on a reckoning." - *'Nightwing: Knight Terrors' - Collects vol. 4 #50-56. "A young Dick Grayson hopes to escape the shadow of the Bat and earn the title of Nightwing, while an older Dick Grayson must deal with a blow he did not see coming. A common enemy unites the timelines: the Scarecrow!" - *'Nightwing: Burnback' - Collects vol. 4 #57-62. "Following his traumatic gunshot wound, Ric Grayson must come to terms with who he is and what kind of hero he wants to be...if he wants to be one at all. And while Ric is content to walk away from the mantle, one woman has been hiding in the shadows, waiting to solidify an identity of her own...an identity tied for all eternity to the Clown Price of Crime...enter The Joker’s Daughter!" - - *'Nightwing: The Gray Son Legacy' - Collects vol. 4 #63-69 & Annual #2. "A riot erupts in the streets of Blüdhaven! While the new Nightwings do their best to contain the situation, Ric faces off against Talon—but the battle is one not just of brawn, as Ric’s psyche is pushed to the limit when he learns about his family history all over again! Accepting his destiny as the Gray Son, Ric Grayson joins his great-grandfather as the newest Talon!" - - (forthcoming, May 2020) *'Nightwing, vol. 1: Blüdhaven' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4 & vol. 2 #1-8. - - *'Nightwing, vol. 2: Rough Justice' - Collects vol. 2 #9-18 & Annual #1. - *'Nightwing, vol. 3: False Starts' - Collects vol. 2 #19-25 & 1,000,000, plus Nightwing & Huntress #1-4. - *'Nightwing, vol. 4: Love and Bullets' - Collects vol. 2 #26-34 & 1,000,000. - *'Nightwing, vol. 5: The Hunt for Oracle' - Collects vol. 2 #35-46, plus Birds of Prey vol. 1 #21. - *'Nightwing, vol. 6: To Serve and Protect' - Collects vol. 2 #47-53 & 80-Page Giant #1. - *'Nightwing, vol. 7: Shrike' - Collects vol. 2 #54-60 & Nightwing: Our World at War. - *'Nightwing, vol. 8: Lethal Force' - Collects vol. 2 #61-70. - *'Nightwing by Peter J. Tomasi' - Collects vol. 2 #140-153. - Hardcovers *'Nightwing: The Rebirth Deluxe Edition, Book One' - Collects vol. 4 #1-15 & Rebirth. - *'Nightwing: The Rebirth Deluxe Edition, Book Two' - Collects vol. 4 #16-28. - *'Nightwing: The Rebirth Deluxe Edition, Book Three' - Collects vol. 4 #29-43. - *'Batman: Night of the Monster Men' - Collects vol. 4 #5-6, plus Batman vol. 3 #7-8 & Detective Comics #941-942. "As a huge storm approaches, Batman, Batwoman, and Nightwing try and prepare Gotham City for the worst, but nothing can prepare them for enormous tall monsters rampaging through the streets! Batman will need all of his allies to unite in order to stop these mad science monsters from tearing their city apart! Will the Dark Knight, Batwoman, Nightwing, Robin, Spoiler, Orphan and Clayface be enough? And who is the mastermind behind it all?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Nightwing created by Marv Wolfman & George Perez. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-4, 1995 (miniseries) * volume 2: #1-153, 1996-2011 * volume 3: #1-30, 2011-2014 * volume 4: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Nightwing #70: 18 Mar 2020 :Nightwing #71: 15 Apr 2020 :Nightwing Annual #3: 29 Apr 2020 :Nightwing: The Gray Son Legacy TP: 13 May 2020 :Nightwing #72: 20 May 2020 News & Features * 06 May 2014 - [http://www.newsarama.com/21051-kyle-higgins-looks-back-at-dick-s-final-days-as-nightwing.html Kyle Higgins Looks Back at Dick's Final Days As Nightwing] * 05 Jun 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kyle-higgins-nightwing-after-owls.html Gotham's "Gray Son" Nightwing Gets a New Role in Gotham] * 20 Apr 2012 - The Bat Signal: Snyder & Higgins' "Night of The Owls" Grand Design * 23 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kyle-higgins-nightwing-spoiler-sport.html Spoiler Sport: Nightwing’s Past & "Night of the Owls" Future] * 27 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kyle-higgins-nightwing-night-of-owls-2-120127.html Kyle Higgins p.2: Bringing Nightwing Back to Bat-Family] * 25 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kyle-higgins-nightwing-night-of-owls-120125.html Nightwing Brings Circus Back to Gotham for "Night of the Owls"] * 16 Jan 2012 - [http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2012-01-16/Nightwing-comic-book-series/52592040/1 Nightwing is an inspiring hero in his relaunched series] * 19 Oct 2011 - Kyle Higgins on Nightwing's Ties to Babs & Slade * 22 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34512 Higgins Takes Nightwing Back To His Roots] * 16 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-nightwing Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Nightwing] * 13 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-kyle-higgins-nightwing-110613.html Higgins: Bat-Time Makes For Better DCnU Nightwing] * 23 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26190 Peter Tomasi @ NYCC Part 2: Nightwing & The Mighty] (video) * 18 Dec 2008 - DC Flashback: Dick Grayson, Pt. I * 05 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18704 Nicieza & Tomasi on Robin & Nightwing R.I.P.] * 04 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110804-GothamCancellations.html Robin, Nightwing, Birds of Prey to End in February] * 06 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080806-WBKramer.html Word Balloon - Don Kramer on Nightwing, JSA and More] (audio) * 16 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12131 Strange How the Night Moves: Tomasi talks Nightwing] * 09 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=128643 Baltimore Comic-Con '07: Peter Tomasi Talks Nightwing] * 13 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005979 Marv Wolfman's Return to Nightwing] * 19 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6462 Bruce Jones Talks Nightwing and Warlord] Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Nightwing Category:Super-Hero